Laser Tag!!
by Shadowofdragons
Summary: GW boys vs. Authors in...Laser tag!!! Please R&R! Thanks!! By My friends and ME!!!


GW boys vs. Authors in…

Laser tag!!!!

Hi all! Dark Rose (a.k.a. Shadow), Original Max A, Arwen, & Angi here! We decided to do a fic together so enjoy! In the beginning, this story takes place in the Preventer's Headquarters.

Disclaimer: We don't own em…but we wish we did…nor do we own each other. ^_- 

The phone rings in Lady Une's office. "Hello?" "Mrs. Une? Its Shadow, I have a mission for the Gundam pilots. I'll send you the mission." Typing is heard in the background and then a sudden *beep* from Mrs. Une's computer. "Please show this to them. Thanks." Shadow hangs up the phone. Mrs. Une then reads the mission with a weird look on her face then suddenly bursts out laughing as she finishes and prints it out. She then picks up the phone and dials the GW pilots number. 

A few hours later, all the pilots met in Mrs. Une's office. "Preventers, I have a mission for you." Lady Une said. "Your mission is to play laser tag against the authors." "What?! We can't do that! They'll win.." Duo complained. "Well Duo, if you don't play, then the authors automatically win and you have to do their bidding." Duo's eyes widened and his mouth drops open. "Maxwell, if you don't shut that annoying mouth of yours, then something's going to fly in." "Gee Wu-man, I didn't know you cared." Duo replied sarcastically. Lady Une sighed. "Well, I guess I'll tell them that your not going to accept the-" "Mission accepted." Heero interrupted. Trowa nods yes. Duo mumbles a yes while fiddling with the end of his braid. Wufei nods a yes. "It will take place on January 30th at Shadowfire. Understood?" The pilots nod their affirmation. "Dismissed." As soon as the pilots left, Une walked to her desk and called Quatre up. "Hello. Is Mr. Winner there? Ah, yes Quatre. I have a mission for you. It's quite strange actually. The author, Shadow, is requesting that you show up to play laser tag." "Sure I'll play. Well, goodbye Mrs. Une." Une hangs up the phone and sends Shadow a message that they accept the challenge.

At the author's headquarters, Shadow's laptop beeps. "Hey Max, they accept the challenge." "Alright." Max replied, "Now we might actually have some competition." "I know," Shadow cried getting up from her seat, "I'm tired of all these lame people that challenge us…half of them can't even read the rules." 

Max sighed, "I hear ya. So who are you going after?" "Quatre, who else?" Max cocked her head. "Are you gonna shoot him or are you going to rub up against his body and slowly lean in for…" "Max Shut UP!!!!" Shadow yells as she smacks playfully on Max's arm. "I know that you would like to do that and more to Duo!" "Look. I won't deny it. The boy is fine, but that won't stop me from beating that braided baka in laser tag." Max comely replied. "Yeah right, Max-man," Shadow teased. "I told you not to call me that!" "Oh I forgot Max-man." Shadow says while trying not to laugh. Max was trying to calm down but Shadow was not making it easy. "Shadow, you have to the count of 10." Shadow blasted away from Max. "10" Max yelled and ran after Shadow until "beep." "Instant Message" Shadow screamed and ran to her computer. "It's Arwen!!" Shadow yelled.
    
    Shadow: We actually have some competition now.
    Arwen: Who?
    Shadow: The Gundam Pilots.
    Arwen: Let me at that onna calling, air headed, worthless excuse of a man, Wufei! I'm going to kick his ass!
    Shadow: ROFL
    Max: Yeah!
    Shadow: Don't worry Arwen, we all know you like him. * Teases*
    Arwen: * glare* I do not!!!
    Shadow: * grins evilly*
    Shadow's laptop beeps again. "It's Angi!" Shadow puts everyone into a private chatroom.
    Shadow: Hey Baka!
    Angi: I'm not a baka!
    Shadow: Yes you are.
    Angi: No I'm not.
    Max: Shut up both of you!
    Arwen: Both of you are bakas!
    Shadow: Am not! I ain't gonna be quiet!
    Angi: :P
    Max: All of you shut up.
    Shadow: No.
    Arwen: no!
    Angi: No!
    Shadow: Just to let ya know Angi, we have competition now.
    Angi: Who is it?
    Max: It's the…
    Arwen: Gundam Pilots!!!
    Shadow: Angi, Arwen, We'll need you two to get to our headquarters by January 28th. We need to plan our attack.
    Angi: Yuppers!!!
    Arwen: ok.
    Max: -.-'
    Shadow: See ya soon!
    Angi, Arwen, and Max have left the chatroom.
    AN- Hey all, it's Shadow. The next chapter will come soon so please review. Thanks!
    


End file.
